As a related-art coaxial connector plug, a connector plug described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-104836 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”), for example, is known. FIG. 13 is a cross-sectional structure diagram of a connector plug 510 described in Patent Document 1.
As illustrated in FIG. 13, the connector plug 510 includes a substantially socket-shaped central conductor 512, a central conductor joining portion 514, an outer conductor 516, and an insulating housing 518. The outer conductor 516 is formed into a substantially cylindrical shape extending in the vertical direction, and is maintained at a ground potential. The substantially socket-shaped central conductor 512 is provided at the center of the outer conductor 516, and is formed into a substantially cylindrical shape extending in the vertical direction. A high-frequency signal is input to and output from the substantially socket-shaped central conductor 512. The central conductor joining portion 514 is connected to the substantially socket-shaped central conductor 512, and is drawn in the horizontal direction. The insulating housing 518 is a resin member for fixing the substantially socket-shaped central conductor 512 at the center of the outer conductor 516.
Meanwhile, the connector plug 510 described in Patent Document 1 has an issue in that a reduction in height thereof is difficult. More specifically, the substantially socket-shaped central conductor 512 and the central conductor joining portion 514 are integrally molded with the insulating housing 518. The substantially socket-shaped central conductor 512, the central conductor joining portion 514, and the insulating housing 518 integrated together are attached to the outer conductor 516 via a lower opening of the outer conductor 516. Then, a front end bent piece 516a and a rear end bent piece 516b of the outer conductor 516 are bent. Thereby, the insulating housing 518 is nipped between the front end bent piece 516a and the rear end bent piece 516b in the vertical direction. Accordingly, the insulating housing 518 is fixed to the outer conductor 516.